


Dirty Picture!Verse

by xLoveMx



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: COOPERFELD, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren accidentally sends the risqué picture taken for her boyfriend to Amy and things just...go on from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take a dirty picture for me

**Author's Note:**

> I fell into the cooperfeld hole and I can´t get out, and that´s basically how this verse started. I´m a little bit in love with it and I´ll be adding to it as it goes on. :)

 

It had to be a mistake. There was no way that Lauren would be sending her a picture like that, not even to brag about her beauty and the fact that Amy was just plain boring. Still, here she was, sitting upright in her bed and staring at her phone, which still had the picture of Lauren on display. Amy should have deleted it by now, but it could be beneficial for her, right? She could use it to blackmail the other girl, maybe that would finally make her shut up.

Of course Amy wasn´t keeping it because she actually liked looking at it. No. No way. Lauren wasn´t bad looking or anything, not in the slightest, she actually had a nice face, (not in the actual nice way, like, being a nice person, but you know, in the way her face was framed, or whatever), a very pale and beautiful skin tone and her breasts were pretty nice too.  
“Shit.” It hadn´t even been two minutes since Lauren had sent the picture and Amy knew that she was screwed. It was like that picture was burned into her memory, and she wasn´t even quite sure if that was a bad thing. It had clearly not been meant for her, and yet she had been staring at it ever since she had opened the message. Today hadn´t exactly been a great day for Amy, this whole week had honestly been kind of shitty and the ‘date’ with Jasmine, if you could even call it that, had been pretty terrible as well. On any other day, Amy would have probably stormed over to Lauren and made some witty remark about the picture, but she wasn´t so sure what would actually come out of her mouth this time around, so she just sat there for a moment longer, not able to take her eyes off the picture.

When she finally closed it, it was only to write a message back to Lauren. A simple _‘Pretty, but I´m sure Tommy would appreciate it more,’_ couldn´t be wrong, right? The moment she sent it, Amy regretted her decision though, because what the hell was she thinking? A moment later Amy heard something in the other room drop to the floor and then a curse and some scrambling.

 _Shit._ She thought, she should have just deleted the picture and pretended to never have gotten the message. That would have been the easiest way out, but that still wouldn´t erase it from her memory. Amy sat still, the only sound audible being her racing heartbeat as she waited for her door to be pushed open and a fuming Lauren to storm inside, but nothing happened, nothing but the simple _ding_ of her phone, that indicated that she had received a new message. Amy picked up her phone, her fingers shaking slightly as she opened the message.

 _From: **She-Devil** , 9.02pm_ (Amy would probably have to change that name at some point…)

_I swear to God if you tell anyone I sent you this or if you show it anyone I am going to END you, donut face!_

_From: **She-Devil** , 9.03pm_

_Wait. Did you just call me pretty?_

Amy froze for a moment. Was she supposed to text back now? Did Lauren really expect an answer to that question? It seemed like Amy didn´t even have any control about the answer to her own question though, because her fingers suddenly flying over the buttons of her phone, creating a reply.

_From: **Donut Face** , 9.05pm_

_Yeah well. If you´d be smart enough you´d just go back and read over it. Can´t really delete texts._

_From: **Donut Face** , 9.06pm_

_Sorry. Yes. I did call you pretty. It´s a really nice picture. It highlights the paleness of your skin and the shape of your face and all that. And you have really nice boobs._

Amy dropped the phone, having the slightest hope that it would maybe fall off the bed and shatter before the message could be sent, but her hopes weren´t heard. She was about to just pull the blanket over her face and pretend like this whole conversation had never happened, when her phone beeped again. Amy looked over at where it was laying on the other side of the bed and eventually reached for it, almost carefully, and pressed the button that would open the message.

 _From: **She-Devil,** 9.10pm_ (Alright she should be changing that name, really)

_Uh. Well. Thank you. You have really nice breasts as well. As far as I could see. Of course you´re always wearing these oversized sweatshirts that don´t leave room for much analysing, though they do leave room for imagination, but I can´t really say much about your breasts._

Amy stared at the message for a moment and then an idea sparked in her mind. It was probably one of the worst ideas she´s ever had, and if Karma had been there she would have slapped some sense into her, but Karma wasn´t here right now, she was probably off somewhere snogging Liam, and that thought alone was enough to make Amy forget about the fact that this was a bad idea. Within seconds she had taken off her favourite Donut shirt and tossed it aside, picking up her phone again. She was still wearing her bra, because well…she didn´t even have a reason for it, but it made this decision easier, because Lauren would just be seeing her bra, but she would get enough material to analyse what she was seeing. Of course Amy wouldn´t be showing her face either, if Lauren decided to go all crazy on her and show the picture around to embarrass her, then she would have no proof that it was actually Amy.

She quickly took the picture and sent it off, because if she thought about it any longer than she would have probably realized just how bad of an idea it really was.

_From: **Donut Face** , 9.20pm [Picture attached]_

_Here´s your material to analyse._

When no response came for a good five minutes and 23 seconds (no Amy was not counting, why would you think that?) Amy was about to panic and about two seconds from just jumping out of the window as a result of her own stupidity, but then the familiar _ding_ came and she slumped back on her bed, hiding under the covers and peeking at her phone.

_From: **She-Devil** , 9.26pm_

_Hot._

_From: **She-Devil** , 9.27pm_

_I mean…that is very good material. I even like your bra, did your mother buy you that one?_

_From: **She-Devil** , 9.28pm_

_If you ever tell anyone I said all of this, then I´m going to kill you and make sure nobody ever finds your body in one piece._

_From: **She-Devil,** 9.29pm _ (Alright, she should really really change that name now)

_But…tomorrow I´m going to show you how to look as beautiful as I do on pictures like that. It´s all about the pose and the lighting. You´ll see._

Amy was staring at her phone, expecting to be waking up from this really strange dream at any minute, but nothing happened, not even when she pinched her arm to make sure. She was still here, half naked under her blanket and staring at her phone and the messages she had just exchanged with Lauren. Was she really going to do this? Where _they_ really going to do this? It sounded awfully wrong, but it also gave her some sort of exciting tug on her stomach when she thought about, so before Amy could change her mind, she texted back.

_From: **Donut Face** , 9.31pm_

_You won´t catch me, I´m faster than you are._

_From: **Donut Face** , 9.32pm_

_My Mom and your Dad are going out for lunch tomorrow, I saw it in Mom´s planner. So…we´ll talk then. Night._

And by the time Lauren texted back, Amy had made a few little changes that had her smiling when the last message for the night came in.

_From: **Lauren** , 9.34pm_

_Night Amy. x_


	2. If i said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?

When Amy woke up, part of her hoped that everything from last night had been a dream, because as hot as it had been to think about, she was pretty sure that things would get awkward. How was she supposed to look at Lauren now? What if the other girl had really just done this to embarrass her? What if the picture of her had already been sent to everyone at school?  
Amy groaned and buried her face in the pillow for a moment, considering to just stay in bed, but soon enough her mother´s voice was calling her down for breakfast and Amy sighed. She risked a quick glance over at her phone, where it was resting on her bedside table, but if that conversation from last night had been real, then she would rather not make things more awkward by looking at it again.

Amy quickly grabbed a sweater and pulled it over her head before moving downstairs and into the kitchen. Everyone else was already there, Bruce was eating and Lauren and Amy´s mother were engaged in a conversation, which they only broke when they noticed that Amy had sat down.

“I thought you were never going to get up,” her mother said, making a vague gesture with her hand. “You can´t just let the day waste away, you know? Bruce and I are going out for lunch today, he´s taking me somewhere fancy,” Under any other circumstances Amy would have rolled her eyes, but the fact that they were going out just reminded her of the conversation with Lauren and she couldn´t help but bite her lip. She really shouldn´t be feeling this agitated about the whole thing, because after all she had a picture of Lauren as well, and it didn´t seem like the other girl was even remotely paying attention to her. Amy suppressed a sigh and looked down at her cereal, hoping that she would be excused soon enough so she could crawl back into her bed and not come out for the rest of the weekend.

-

Once she was back in her room, Amy didn´t even notice how the hours passed. She had busied herself reading a book, because that would occupy her mind and keep it from wandering where she didn´t want it to go. It was only when her phone beeped that Amy actually put the book down. She assumed that it was a text from Karma, so she didn´t even hesitate to pick it up and open the message.

_From: **Lauren** , 12.01pm_

_So…are you backing out? Because that would be your loss. I´m sure you could get every guy to fall at your feet with the right pictures._

Amy stared at the display of her phone for a moment, not quite sure what to say.

 _So…she does still want to do this?_ That thought made her stomach swoop with excitement and fear at the same time, because how on earth was she going to go through this without things getting awkward? And to be honest: Things were really tense and awkward enough around this place anyway. At the same time the excitement, and the newly found feeling of something else in her stomach, were taking over and so she took a deep breath before texting back.

_From: **Amy** , 12.04pm_

_No. I mean, yes. I mean…I´m not backing out._

_From: **Lauren** , 12.05pm_

_Good, then get yourself, and your boobs, over here._

Amy bit her lip. _Oh shit._

-

The short way over to Lauren´s room felt like an eternity to Amy, and she was surprised just how many times the thought of turning around and locking herself in her room could occur on said way. Once she had reached the other girl´s door though, Amy knew that there was no way back and somehow it sparked that feeling of excitement again. She took a deep breath and then knocked on the door, her heart doing a little jump when she heard the ‘Come in,’ from inside. Suddenly it felt like Lauren´s voice sounded completely different, it wasn´t as harsh or annoying anymore, and Amy couldn´t tell if something had changed during that last night or if, maybe, she had never really sounded annoying in the first place.

She shook her head and then opened the door, stepping right into what had been Lauren´s room, but now somewhat resembled a photo studio with the extra lights, which Lauren was setting up while standing on a chair. “Thank God these are supposed to be nudes,” she said when she spotted Amy. “Nobody would fall at your feet with you wearing that sweater,”  
Amy would have rolled her eyes if the word ‘nude’ wouldn´t be repeating in her head at the moment. _I should just…turn around and run._ She thought, but then the text from last night came back into her mind and she remembered how Lauren had called her hot, her of all people!

“Thankfully I have just the right outfit,” Lauren then said, and for some reason she didn´t seem to be affected by this at all, which kinda left Amy agitated. Not that she had ever thought that this was a good idea, but it seemed to be spiralling down from here. “Put on that jacket over there, just your panties underneath, no bra.” It was clearly an instruction, and yet Amy just stood there for a moment, almost paralysed. Was she really going to do this? “Taking off your clothes shouldn´t be that hard,” Lauren then said, stepping off the chair and taking a step closer to Amy. “I don´t even see why you wear this old sweater…you could do so much better.” She let her eyes wander over the sweater and down to Amy´s pyjama pants, and suddenly Amy regretted not dressing in something more…appropriate, but then again: What was appropriate for this kind of situation?

“Well how about you take it off, then?” Amy eventually found herself saying and woah where the hell had that come from? She bit her lip and was about to just turn around and actually run off, when she caught sight of Lauren´s eyes, who had travelled back up to meet with hers, and suddenly that electric spark was back and she couldn´t help but feel like it was mutual.  
Amy´s eyes were locked with Lauren´s, so she only realized the other girl´s hands on the hem of her sweater when they were already pushing it up. Amy shivered when Lauren´s fingers grazed her skin, their eyes still locked. She knew that she was probably blushing, but despite that she couldn´t look away. There was something about Lauren´s eyes, about the way they dilated that sent another shiver down Amy´s spine and she raised her arms, letting the other girl pull the sweater over her head. It landed on the floor and something was telling Amy that this wasn´t about taking pictures that would make guys fall at her feet anymore.  Not that she had ever wanted that in the first place.

Amy bit her lip and took in a shaky breath as she carefully reached out to tug on the hem of Lauren´s shirt. She knew that, should the other girl freak and swat her hands away now, she would have to skip town and change her name, because she couldn´t live with her anymore, it would be too awkward. Of course this wasn´t something that should be happening at all, because this was Lauren, the girl she disliked most out of everyone on this planet (Well, next to Liam maybe) and the girl who was supposed to be her step sister, and on top of that Amy was in love with Karma, but she had already come to terms with the fact that Karma was in love with Liam, and if she was off having her way with him, why shouldn´t Amy be allowed to have a little fun of her own?

 _Because you wanted your first time to be with someone you love,_ a voice in her head reminded her, but then Lauren raised her arms to let Amy pull the shirt over her head, and Amy finally got to see the other girl´s breasts in real life and wow.

 _Definitely a lesbian._ Amy thought, erasing every doubt, if there had been any left. The electric spark in her stomach was back, making every fibre of her body tingle and she licked her lips one more time, thinking _Fuck this,_ before crashing her lips against Lauren´s. There was an immediate response and Amy didn´t even care why this was happening, or why Lauren of all people was suddenly into girls, because the other girl´s lips felt nice, not as nice as Karma´s, but these lips were actually kissing her back. Amy suddenly felt like her whole body was on fire and it seemed like Lauren seemed to feel the same, because she had removed her own pants, without Amy even noticing it, and was now tugging on the waistband of Amy´s pyjama pants, pushing them down eventually. Amy stepped out of them, never breaking the kiss, not even for a second, because she was afraid that if she did, everything would stop. She was pushed back onto the bed eventually, wrapping her arms around Lauren to keep her close and to flip them over, because as much as she was enjoying this, she wasn´t going to give up control completely, but neither did Lauren, so they ended up flipping over once more, but instead of doing it again Amy simply moved her hands up higher, her lips on Lauren´s neck, and unclipped her bra, letting it slide off her shoulders. She pulled back for a moment, panting a little, just staring at the other girl´s breasts in front of her. For a moment Amy wondered if she was allowed to touch or kiss, because she wasn´t even sure what this was, and if there were rules to making out with someone you were not in a relationship with.

“Like the view?” Lauren then said in a teasing tone, her voice sounding like Amy had never heard it before. She had always thought it was a cliché when she had read things like ‘her voice sounded like silk’ but she had to admit that she had been wrong, Lauren´s voice did sound like silk and it sent a shiver down Amy´s spine. Instead of giving the Blonde an answer though, Amy flipped them over once more and then leaned in, pressing her lips to Lauren´s neck and trailing them down, elicting a moan from the other girl, which only got louder when Amy kissed over her chest and sucked one of Lauren´s nipples into her mouth and then licked over it experimentally. It wasn´t as weird as she thought it would have been, it was actually kind of hot, especially with how responsive Lauren seemed to be. Amy repeated the motion, heat flaring up in her stomach when Lauren´s moan came again, only even louder this time. She was so glad that nobody was home, because this was something that Amy could do all day. She had to admit that she was kind of turned on by the fact that she could make Lauren do things, that she practically had the other girl at her mercy. The thought alone was enough to make her moan as well and before she knew it, she was back to kissing the Blonde again, feeling Lauren´s hands on her back, unclipping her bra. Amy let the other girl remove it, without interrupting their kiss, and soon enough it was on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Thankfully Amy´s was enjoying this way too much to use her brain, because otherwise she would have thought about all the reasons why this was a really bad idea and the fact that their parents could be coming home earlier, but she didn´t. Instead she went back to kissing Lauren, her hand wandering down the other girl´s side slowly, grazing her skin. She could feel goose bumps breaking out on Lauren´s skin and it sent a shiver down Amy´s spine. It was such a simple thing, but it was kinda hot, so she let her hand trace over the naked skin once more, just to feel the goose bumps again.

“I don´t…know what to do with…girls…” Lauren suddenly admitted against Amy´s lips and for a moment there was something else mixing with that electric spark, something much deeper and harder to grasp, but Amy didn´t really have time to think about it, not when she had her lips on Lauren´s again and felt the warmth radiating from the other girl body, making her shiver over and over again.

“Thank God for the dossier…” Amy mumbled and Lauren was about to furrow her brows and ask ‘What?’ but then Amy´s hand was slipping into her panties, softly rubbing over her clit and Lauren let out a loud moan, bucking up her hips. Amy figured she must have done something right, so she just repeated the motion, feeling how wet the other girl was when she let her hand wander a little deeper. Amy then thought that it was best not to talk and kissing Lauren was so much nicer than talking anyway. She would have probably ended up rambling, and that might have ruined the mood, so she chose to keep her mouth shut and let it trail over the soft skin on Lauren´s neck again.

Lauren was moaning again, louder this time, so Amy put a little more pressure on the other girl´s clit as she rubbed over it, feeling herself getting a little out of breath as well.

“M-More…” she eventually heard Lauren whisper and Amy felt a tug on her stomach. “Please…” She would have never thought that Lauren would ever be begging her for something, but here they were, and to Amy´s surprised it turned out to be one of the hottest things she had ever heard.

“Yeah…” she mumbled, moving her fingers a little faster, struck with the sudden urge to mark Lauren, to leave something on her skin that would remind her of this and woah, that a whole new box of things to think about. The Blonde would probably scold her for it in the end, but when Amy experimentally sucked on the soft skin of Lauren´s neck, she felt the other girl´s fingernails dig into her back and Amy moaned, feeling how Lauren was shifting her leg so it was between Amy´s and yes, she should live with the scolding in the end.

“Move…” Lauren ordered, a little breathless, and Amy did as she was told, pushing her hips back and forth, feeling the, at this point, much needed friction even through her underwear. “Shit…” she moaned, still keeping up the motion with her hand, speeding it up a little as she felt the movement of her hips getting faster as well. Lauren was moaning, pushing her hips up against Amy´s hand, her head thrown back against the pillows#. It was getting frantic now, with both girls moaning into the other´s mouth and pushing against each other for more friction. Amy´s whole body felt like it was on fire once more, her skin prickling with heat and she could tell that Lauren wasn´t far off either, because the Blonde´s fingernails were digging into her back harder now, hard enough to leave scratches, but Amy didn´t care, it only made her move her hand faster and she could feel the heat building up in her stomach.

“Fuck…” she moaned, burying her face in Lauren´s neck, just breathing in the other girl´s scent and filing it away in her memory. She could feel herself dangling on the edge already, and it seemed like Lauren wasn´t too far behind. Masturbating was one thing, and it wasn´t like Amy was bad at it, but it felt so different having a warm body pressed up against hers, to have someone else cause that friction she so badly needed to get off. Amy moaned loudly and speed up the movement of her fingers once more and soon enough she could feel Lauren´s body go stiff as she cried out and God, Amy couldn´t see, because her face was still buried in Lauren´s neck, but she could feel and hear, and the way Lauren was responding, how her body was shaking now that she was coming, was enough to push Amy over the edge as well after a few more thrusts of her hips.

For a moment all she could see was stars, the electric spark in her body exploding and wow if this was what having sex with other girls was like then Amy was definitely not going to miss out on it any longer.

“Fuck…” she mumbled as her hips had finally stilled and she wasn´t shivering from the aftershocks anymore.

“Not that I´d be using that word, but yes.” Lauren spoke, her voice still a little shaky. She was looking at the ceiling, not intending to move any time soon. Amy´s arm was draped over Lauren´s middle and she was still trying to calm down her breathing. She knew that she should probably say something, or that they should get up and maybe even forget that this had ever happened (like she ever would though, ha.) but Amy didn´t really want to move, and Lauren wasn´t making any attempts to do so either, so they just laid there for a moment, in Lauren´s room, which still kinda looked like a photo studio, and there couldn’t be anything more bizarre, at least not to Amy, and yet she was feeling utterly content.

“I´ll have to kill you if you ever tell anyone I said this: But you most definitely don´t need any nudes to have everyone falling at your feet,” Lauren eventually said into the silence and Amy couldn´t help but let out a small laugh.

“Neither do you, just so you know.”


	3. If you dare, come a little closer

Things were surprisingly easy after that. Amy knew that they shouldn´t be, because this wasn´t something that should have happened in the first place, partly because they were step sister and because she wasn´t supposed to like Lauren (and she was pretty sure that the feeling was supposed to be mutual), but also because Amy was in love with Karma, and when you were in love with someone you didn´t just go around sleeping with someone else, right? Those were things that kept Amy awake at night, but it was always then that she heard a knock at the door and she didn´t even have to say a word, Lauren would have walked in and crawled into bed with her anyway. The first time it had happened, Amy hadn´t been quite sure what to do, was Lauren here to eventually talk about what had happened? Or was she going to threaten Amy again? She had been about to ask what this was all about, when Lauren had taken off her top and stepped out of her pyjama pants, and that had been all Amy needed to know.

She knew that this was technically cheating, mostly on Lauren´s part, not on hers, but Tommy was as asshole, she knew that much, and he probably kept other girls on the side as well, not that it was any of Amy´s business, but sometimes she wondered why Lauren kept coming back to her, and why Amy let her. All those thoughts led to nothing though, because the one thing she kept coming back to was something Amy didn´t actually want to deal with, no matter how impossible it sounded.

Things between her and Karma had gotten even weirder, mostly because this was another thing that Amy wanted to talk to her best friend about, but couldn´t. How did you even remotely told anyone that you were having sex with the girl you technically hated, and who was also your stepsister? Of course there was always Shane, but Amy suspected that this might have been too much, even for him, so she kept silent and let Lauren come back to her again and again. She had to admit that there was something, a spark, a thrill, at the thought of making Lauren moan and the fact that she was coming back again and again. Amy hadn´t suddenly turned into a sex addict, but she thought that she was finally beginning to understand why people made such a big deal about it. Of course it should be with someone you loved, or at least that was what Amy had always thought, but she wasn´t in love with Lauren, obviously, and yet the sex was great.

They never really talked about it either, once they were gone, Lauren just grabbed her clothes, put them back on and returned to her room, as if nothing had ever happened. In school they were still avoiding each other, much like at home when their parents were around. The only thing that had changed was that, whenever Karma made a snarky remark about Lauren, Amy found herself simply nodding along instead of adding to it. Sometimes, especially at night, she worried about that, but then the knock at the door came and soon enough Amy was coming so hard that she could barely remember her own name, let alone what she had been worrying about just a moment before.

-

It on a Friday, about a week later than when this whole thing had started, when Amy waved Karma goodbye and watched as her best friend drove off in her car. She had told her that she would have to help out her parents at some sort of fair out of town tonight, but somehow Amy suspected that Karma wasn´t telling the whole truth. It made her upset, her stomach starting to tie up in knots, but she tried her best to just ignore them. She couldn´t keep getting upset over Karma rather spending her time with Liam (because never would Karma help out her parents at a fair _out of town_ voluntarily unless Liam was somehow involved) than with her. It wasn´t like Karma had shown any indicators of loving her back the same way Amy loved her, not with how she kept talking about Liam. Amy sighed and then felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out, her heart missing a beat for a moment. Maybe it was Karma? Maybe she had changed her mind and wanted Amy to come with her! Amy was disappointed a second later though when she opened the message and read over it.

_From: **Lauren** , 3.22pm_

_You already on your way home?_

Amy frowned a little and then texted back.

_From: **Amy** , 3.23pm_

_Nope, but almost. Why?_

The answer came a few seconds later, having Amy´s stomach flutter slightly.

_From: **Lauren** , 3.24pm_

_Meet me at the dance studio. And hurry up!_

Amy stood still for a moment, looking around as she watched the other students pass her by, trying their best to get as far away from the school as possible. Technically she wanted the same, but something was pulling her back towards the school building and back to where Lauren was. The dance studio was next to the gym and had been built before Amy´s time because some dance couple had won a national competition for Hester High and the school had wanted to support them and give them a place to train. Amy didn´t know anyone else besides Lauren that used the studio, but then again dancing had never really been something she had been interested in.

On her way to the studio she almost ran into Shane, who gave her a judgemental look when he saw that she was heading back towards the school building. “…forgot something.” Amy mumbled as she pushed past him and then disappeared into the crowd.

-

When she reached the dance studio, Amy was almost scared how effortlessly she was able to knock on the door and open it. She felt a spark inside of her ignite instead of her stomach twisting and she highly suspected that this was not how it was supposed to feel when your stepsister invited you to come see her at the dance studio. Yet here she was, closing the door behind herself and watching as Lauren stretched, their eyes meeting, and soon enough the spark was back and it had Amy´s stomach fluttering.

“Hey,” she said, biting her lip as she took a few more steps into the room, unsure of what this was supposed to be. They never really talked much, but somehow Amy felt like this was something they needed to talk about, whatever Lauren had planned.

“Hey,” Lauren responded as she took her down off the barre and gave Amy a somewhat smile. “I´ve been working on this piece and I would like you to watch and tell me what you think,” It wasn´t a question, it was more of an order, really, and usually Amy would have turned on her heels and stormed out, but something was telling her that it sounded like a better idea to stay.

Amy moved into the back of the room, facing Lauren, who was standing in the middle now, pressing a button on a small remote before she slid it across the floor where it came to a stand just a few inches away from Amy. The Blonde didn´t notice though, her eyes were glued to Lauren, who was straightened her posture, one arm raised into the air and her feet firmly planted on the ground. Amy had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn´t even paid attention to Lauren´s tight ballet gear, which clung perfectly to her well-formed body. That and the tights she was wearing underneath, weren´t really leaving much room for imagination, especially not for Amy, who has seen Lauren in a lot less than what she was wearing.

She had never really been interested in dancing, much less ballet (she was suspecting that she was, indeed, more of a butch type of lesbian) but there was something about Lauren, something about the way she moved, that had Amy captured. It almost seemed like she was…floating. There was really no other word for it, the turns and jumps and all those other things she did, of which Amy didn´t know the name, seemed to take away the hardness she had gotten so used to with Lauren. It reminded her of when they were in bed together and when Amy did something that made Lauren arch off the bed, as if she wasn´t in control anymore. Amy felt a tug on her stomach and her tongue darted out to lick her suddenly dry lips as she watched, still, mesmerized by the movements of the other girl. In between the steps, Lauren´s eyes kept finding Amy´s and there was something in her gaze, something other people might have mistaken for scrutinizing, but Amy knew exactly what those looks meant and it sent a shiver down her spine.

When the music faded out she stood still, almost tempted to clap, but it seemed like the wrong thing to do, especially with how her stomach was fluttering now that Lauren was moving towards her, a slight smirk on her face. S _he knows exactly what she´s doing to me,_ Amy thought, and while she knew that she should be upset, she had to admit that it was pretty hot.

“So? What did you think?” Lauren asked, her voice a tint darker than it had been before. She was standing dangerously close to Amy now, looking up at her from beneath her lashes. Amy opened her mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. There was no time to be embarrassed though, because Lauren lunged herself forward, her lips colliding with Amy´s as they both crashed into the mirror behind them. Amy was surprised that it didn´t break, honestly, not that she cared much in that moment though. She felt the cool glass press against her back, a welcome contrast to the heat that was spreading through her body as they kissed. She wasn´t quite sure for how long it lasted, but eventually they pulled up for air, Amy´s heart hammering in her chest, and she felt Lauren run her hands down her arms until they had reached Amy´s on hands. She wasn´t quite sure how, but suddenly the music started playing again and then Lauren the pulled her away from the mirror into the middle of the room.

Amy kept her eyes locked with the Blonde´s, because there was really no change to look anywhere else, even without the flowing movements, Lauren was still mesmerizing to her (something she´d rather not go into detailed thinking about now) and Amy eventually found herself standing in the middle of the room, watching in the mirror as the other girl moved to stand behind her.

“I can teach you…you know?” Lauren whispered, just barely enough to hear above the music, and Amy shivered. “You have the body for dancing…simply stand straight…” she then said, running her hands from Amy´s hips up the other girl´s body, stopping with one hand and continuing with the other, so Amy was eventually forced to raise her arm into the air. ‘Forced’ had been the wrong word though, because as much as Amy didn´t like the idea of Lauren having control over her (or she really shouldn´t, for that matter) she still found that the movements flowed so easily, as if they had been doing this for years.

Lauren was still behind her and the Amy could feel the music crawl under her skin along with the touches of the other girl. Lauren was running her hands back down Amy´s sides, stroking here and there and moving her hips around to the beat when she had reached them. Amy could feel a tug on her stomach and she had to bite back a moan when Lauren ran her hands down over her ass, deliberately slower, and then moved down to her legs to move them around into some ballet position Amy didn´t know the name of. Not that it mattered, though. She knew that this wasn´t about learning how to dance, this was about Lauren being a tease and God Amy loved and hated it at the same time.

Karma and Liam had long been gone from her mind when Lauren came back up in front of her, the smirk still on her lips as she leaned in close, wrapping both her arms around Amy, their faces only inches apart. It seemed like it was suddenly harder to breath and Amy gasped when their bodies were pushed together. They moved like that for a while, Amy´s hand finding their way around to Lauren´s back, keeping her in place 

 because she had the strong feeling that she might die if Lauren pulled away. In any other situation, or in the right set of mind, Amy would have probably smacked herself over the head for that somewhat pathetic thought, but right now it just…felt that way. She closed her eyes and leaned in closer, her lips brushing over Lauren’s neck, leaving the other girl shivering in her arms.

The music stopped eventually and for a moment they both stood still,  as if they didn’t want to let go, but that was stupid, of course. Lauren pulled away first, her eyes locking with Amy’s. “I’m busy tonight,” she then said and Amy almost thought she heard some sort of regret in it, but she was probably imagining things. “But I’ve got the studio all to myself for the weekend…so if my car accidentally breaks down tomorrow…” Lauren continued, ghe smirk returning to her face, “Then you might just have to drive me,”

Amy had a hard time trying to concentrate on anything but the other girl’s lips at the moment, so she only caught up with what had been said when Lauren had already grabbed her bag and left the studio. Amy stood there for a moment, almost paralyzed, and then it dawned on her: She was having an affair with her step sister.

"Shit."

 


	4. Spin me 'round just to pin me down

Amy was screwed, she had known that the moment Lauren had left her standing in the dance studio, and the worst part was that there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. When she had gotten home that day, the other girl had been gone, she was probably out with Tommy, but even though Amy was glad she didn´t have to see her, the thought of Lauren being with her boyfriend right now wasn´t much better either. In her panic she had called Shane to pick her up and take her somewhere to get a distraction, which had, in retrospective, not been such a good idea, because Shane could, magically, tell when something was wrong with Amy and she had absolutely no idea how to explain this to him.

He managed to keep his mouth shut until they were sitting in one of the corners of the café, but that was just about it. “Alright,” Shane said, resting his arms on the table and leaning over. “Tell me what´s up with you, you sounded like a panicked squirrel.”

Amy furrowed her brows and looked over at her friend. “How do panicked squirrels even sound?” she then asked back, somehow hoping to avoid having to answer the question that Shane had asked, but her friend was having none of it.

“Not the point,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Now, spill it. Unless you´ve killed someone and need me to help you hide the body, because then you´d have to wait until I´ve changed my clothes,”  
Usually Amy would have rolled her eyes now, but she was still way too edgy and trying to figure out how to talk to Shane about this without having to tell him the full truth, because she was convinced he wouldn´t be able to handle it. Hell, Amy wasn´t even able to handle it, what was her friend going to say to this mess?

“Well,” she eventually said, biting her lip and staring down at her hands. “I´m kind of…having this thing, with someone…who´s…in a relationship, and that´s reason enough not to…you know, fuck around. But it´s also confusing because I still love Karma, I mean…those feelings don´t just change and go away, or change to someone else, right?” Amy trailed off and then sighed, looking over at Shane almost desperately.

“Wait. Fuck around?” Shane asked, raising an eyebrow and Amy just stared at him for a moment before speaking up again.

“Really? That´s all you got from what I just said?” she asked back and then leaned back in her seat with a sigh. This conversation was doing nothing at all to soothe her worries or to stop the occasional panic from rising up. Meanwhile Shane was shaking his head and leaned further over the table so he was closer to Amy.

“Look,” he then said. “I can´t tell you what to do, and as much as I would like every juicy detail of this, I can see that you´re clearly uncomfortable so I´m trying to give you some general advice: Sneaking around with someone else´s girl- or boyfriend isn´t a nice thing to do, but I´m no saint either, so I´m not judging you, and there´s always a reason why that person is sneaking around with you, if they were perfectly happy in their relationship then then you wouldn´t be in the picture.” Amy looked at Shane as he spoke, trying to make sense of his words. Was he really trying to tell her that cheating was alright?

 _If so then it´s not working…_ she thought with another sigh before she directed her attention back to her friend.

“And if you´re putting yourself out there, especially after how down I´ve seen you because of Karma, then I´m happy for you. I´m going to go full on chic flic mode here and say: Listen to your heart, or well…if you´re still having feelings for Karma, but you really like what you´re doing with this person, then listen to your body, ignoring certain desires and feelings will just make everything worse, believe me. Been there, done that.”

Amy was still biting her lip as she looked over at Shane. She didn´t want to be the person that was used to cheat on someone, she still wanted to be with Karma, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her best friend, preferably as more than best friends, but there was also this part of her that had gotten so used to being close to Lauren, to have the Blonde whisper things into her ear that made Amy shiver and to make the other girl scream her name and beg for more.

Amy was pretty sure that she was blushing at those thoughts, because Shane was raising an eyebrow at her, but there wasn´t much that she could do about it. Those thoughts were present all the time, but Amy mostly managed to push them into the back of her mind so she wouldn´t go completely crazy.

“I´m just gonna tell you this,” Shane eventually said and Amy was glad that he refrained from commenting about her blush. “Just go for what feels right, everything else will work out in the end.”

-

Granted, what Shane had told her had been very vague and Amy hadn´t really slept a lot that night. She had stayed awake, laying in her bed, and waited for Lauren to come home. Part of Amy had felt a little creepy, so she had eventually started listening to some music, but she had still caught herself trying to listen for any footsteps or the door opening and closing. Lauren had come home at around ten and part of Amy had hoped that her own door would open and then Lauren would walk in, but nothing happened. There was a little twinge in Amy´s stomach for quite a while after that, but then she remembered what Lauren had told her about tomorrow and she figured that the offer still stood.

She had eventually fallen asleep, probably due to exhaustion, and the next day Amy found herself in her car, with Lauren in the passenger seat, driving to school. She had never thought that she would drive to school on a Saturday without being forced to, but then again she had also never thought that she would having sex with her step sister, whom she should actually be disliking. They hadn´t spoken a word during the entire ride, and Amy wasn´t sure whether or not that was a good or bad thing. She could have just dropped Lauren off at the school and driven back home, but the whole point of her driving the other girl to school was so they could be alone and if she took that back now she might as well have stayed home.

When Amy parked the car, Lauren got out and walked straight towards the dance studio and it took Amy about 2 seconds to make the decision to follow her. It was strange, really, how her body almost acted on its own accord, but the simple thought of yesterday, the way Lauren´s body had felt pressed up against hers and how she had felt watching both of them in the mirror, it was enough to send a shiver down Amy´s spine and to make her want to get back to that feeling as soon as possible.

When she reached the dance studio, Lauren was already at the barre, stretching. She wasn´t wearing tights today, just some shorts and a very tight tank top. _Easy access._ Amy thought and immediately felt a tug on her stomach. She stood there, letting the door fall shut behind her and just watched the other girl for a moment. Lauren was very bendy, something she had never noticed before, at least not to this extent, and wow Amy´s brain really needed to stop turning everything into something sexual.

“Lauren…I…” she began, biting her lip as she watched the other girl take her leg off the bar and move towards her. Amy´s stomach was swooping with a mix of anticipation and fear and she held her breath until Lauren was close enough to touch. “I just…I can´t be the number two. Not…I mean I know this is just casual, probably…it should be. Well it shouldn´t be at all, but if you have problems with Tommy then you should probably sort them out a-“ Amy couldn´t finish because suddenly Lauren´s lips were pressed against hers and it felt as if every thought that had been carefully constructed in her head vanished. She responded immediately, her hands slipping under Lauren´s shirt, a gesture that had the other girl shivering.

“Dance with me…” Lauren eventually whispered, pulling away from Amy just a little before she wrapped her arms around the other girl´s neck and pulled her towards the middle of the room. There was no resistance on Amy´s part, because this was nice, nicer than it should have been, but right now she wasn´t caring, not one bit. There was no music, and yet they were spinning around the room, their bodies pressed together closely and Lauren´s hands were fisted tightly into the back of Amy´s shirt, keeping her in place as they danced, their faces only inches apart. Amy could smell the mint toothpaste Lauren was using and it somehow made her want to kiss her even more. Usually Amy would have been weirded out by that thought, but she was so desperate to feel the other girl´s lips on hers that she didn´t care. She eventually leaned forward, kissing Lauren, who responded immediately and pulled on Amy´s shirt, having them both tumble to the floor. There would probably be a few bruises, but Amy couldn´t care less, once again, and somehow it seemed like Lauren was thinking the same, because she was tugging on Amy´s shirt, pulling it over the Blonde´s head eventually. Amy felt like her whole body was on fire, a feeling that only Lauren seemed to be able to cause within her and most of the time it scared the shit out of her, but not when they were like this, not in the heat of the moment.

Amy leaned back in to kiss over Lauren´s neck eventually, causing the other girl to throw her head back to give Amy more access. She stayed on that spot, which Lauren liked so much, for a while, her hands slipping under the other girl´s shirt to pull it upwards and take it off eventually. Lauren was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but Amy had never said it out loud for the fear of being laughed at. She couldn´t deny it though, so instead of using words, Amy kissed her way down Lauren´s torso, pouring all the things she couldn´t say into those kisses. Lauren was arching her back off the floor beneath her, moaning when Amy pulled down her shorts, along with her underwear, and then leaned back in to kiss over Lauren´s thighs and her hips, leaving little marks there that only Lauren would be able to see later. The fact that they were on the hard wooden floor of a dance studio was completely forgotten, because it didn´t matter. Nobody was in school on Saturdays, and even if they were the chances were very low that they would choose the dance studio of all places to look for anything.

Amy licked her lips and looked up at Lauren through her lashes eventually and wow, Lauren couldn´t quite remember if she had ever seen someone so beautiful. Everything seemed to be forgotten the moment she could feel Amy´s tongue darting out, flicking over her clit, lightly at first and then with a little more pressure. She had always thought that it didn´t matter whom you did this with, that it didn´t have to be special, but there was just something about Amy that made Lauren want to relive this over and over again, or better yet: She wished that it would never stop.

Amy had picked up quite some skills during the time they had been doing it, she had also filed away all of Lauren´s reactions to whatever she did, so she knew just where to lick and when to apply more pressure so she had the other girl panting and begging her for more. She had to admit that it was still turning her on and sending shivers down her spine that she could make Lauren, who always had a witty remark or comeback, feel like this, that Amy could make her beg for more. She wasn´t a tease, at least not always, so most of the time she let Lauren have what she wanted, like right now.

It felt like the room had heated up severely, or maybe Amy was imagining things, but it didn´t really matter. Not when Lauren was arching off the floor again, her legs wrapped around Amy´s neck as Amy kept circling her clit with her tongue, her hands scratching over the other girl´s sides as she held on to her while working her mouth on Lauren. It didn´t take too long until Lauren was coming, practically screaming Amy´s name as if she didn´t even care that there was the potential of someone hearing them. They were both panting and Lauren loosened the grip of her legs once she had come down before pulling at Amy´s shoulder to get them to the same Level.   
“Fuck…” Lauren muttered before crashing her lips´ against Amy´s with such force that it would have probably knocked the Blonde over if they hadn´t already been on the floor. Amy was panting, still, and for a moment she was wondering whether or not Lauren could taste herself on Amy´s lips and wow that really shouldn´t be so damn hot right now. She didn’t have much time to finish her thought though, because suddenly Lauren flipped them over so that she was hovering over Amy, still kissing her, as she slipped her hands into the other girl´s pants.  As a reaction, Amy gasped into Lauren´s mouth and her eyes widened almost in an instant when she felt two fingers slip inside her easily.

 _It really shouldn´t be this easy or feel this good…_ she thought for a moment, but then Lauren was using her thumb to rub over Amy´s clit in such a skilled manner that should really be illegal and Amy´s thoughts once again vanished into oblivion. She moaned loudly and wrapped her arms around the other girl´s neck to keep her close because somehow she felt she might go insane if she couldn´t hold on to Lauren.

It wasn´t long until Amy was seeing stars, and while she was a lot quieter than Lauren had been, she was still moaning the other girl´s name and dragging her fingernails over Lauren´s back in an attempt to hold on. When Amy was finally coming down and all her senses were returning, they were still on the ground, their legs tangled together as they lay there, just breathing for a moment.

“Tommy…dumped me.” Lauren eventually said into the silence before she couldn´t hold the sobs in any longer and the tears began spilling from her eyes. Amy didn´t say a word, she just held her as they stayed were they were, on the hard wooden floor of the dance studio.


	5. Dim the lights and go back to bed

It took a moment for Amy to process what Lauren had just told her. She was still holding onto the other girl, but she couldn´t quite make her mind up about this. Granted, Tommy dumping Lauren meant that she was no longer part of an affair, at least not one that involved cheating, but a moment later it didn´t matter, because Lauren was trembling in her arms and Amy felt her stomach clenching. She had never particularly cared about the other girl´s feelings, not before all of this has started anyway, but no matter how many times she told herself she shouldn´t get attached, it was inevitable to see that she had, in fact, developed some sort of sympathy for Lauren. Not that sympathy was a bad thing, but Amy didn´t think she would ever feel something like this for her step sister, who seemed to have been the personified evil to her. It was hard to believe that the crying mess in her arms was the same person who had tried to blackmail her into switching rooms and who had continued to say nothing but mean things about her.

“Tommy is an asshole,” Amy eventually said and well, that wasn´t exactly the thing she had meant to say, but whoever managed to make Lauren cry must have done something horrible, because Amy had never met someone with as much self-confidence as the Blonde had. She highly doubted that this statement was in any way consoling, but suddenly a laugh escaped Lauren´s mouth and while it still sounded a little broken Amy could tell that the other girl had at least stopped trembling.

“He really…is…” Lauren eventually muttered and Amy couldn´t help the smile that was tugging on the corners of her lips. They must have looked rather bizarre, both of them only half dressed and tangled together on the floor of a dance studio. Part of Amy thought that it might have looked like a scene from a movie, but that sounded way too cheesy, and didn´t those movies always had a happy ending? She couldn´t quite imagine the happy ending that would come from this.

“You wanna talk about it?” Amy eventually asked into the silence, but Lauren simply shook her head and curled into the other girl´s body a little more. This wasn´t as weird as she would have expected it to be, honestly. Amy should have been more freaked out by this, because suddenly this wasn´t just about sex anymore, but also somewhat involved feelings, and she had been dealing with enough feelings lately. Amy suddenly furrowed her brows. _Karma._ She had completely forgotten about Karma. She was probably off doing something with Liam anyway and that was something Amy didn´t want to think about, she never had. If Karma wouldn´t come over to her place frequently Amy would have probably hung up a picture of Liam and thrown darts at it by now, but she didn´t want to fight with her best friend any more than they already were.

“Alright,” she eventually said quietly, her arms still wrapped around Lauren. She really shouldn´t be thinking about Karma now, not when she was holding another girl in her arms, that just sounded wrong. Not that Amy hadn´t thought about it before, she knew she shouldn´t be doing this when she was having feelings for Karma, because those feelings were strong and it should feel like a betrayal to her, right? But somehow Amy couldn´t quite bring herself to feel guilty, not when Lauren was curled up against her and finally seeming to calm down. It was nice to have a warm body pressed up against yours, someone that appreciated the way you treated them, someone that gave back what you gave them and didn´t just take it all. She loved Karma, there was no denying that, and Amy had always known that she would do anything to make her best friend happy, but right here and now, she realized that she was doing the same thing she was doing for Lauren right now for Karma and while Lauren at least knew how to make her feel good, Karma didn´t even have a clue about what was going on inside of Amy. She had been lying to her best friend for over a month now and this lie was hovering over them, only that it wasn´t visible to Karma, it was pulling them further and further apart and Amy had no idea how she had let it come this far, she only knew that she had to do something about it, preferably soon, because it felt like she was losing Karma, and even if the other girl didn´t feel the same way Amy did, she still couldn’t risk losing her to that asshole Liam.

“We should probably…go,” Lauren eventually said, pulling back a little from Amy´s embrace, and if she hadn´t known it better than Amy would have said she was hesitating. Lauren was right though, this was still a very bizarre scene and while it was Saturday there was still a chance that somebody could walk into the dance studio and Amy really didn´t have an explanation for the scene they would be faced with. Amy took a deep breath and then let go off Lauren, part of her already regretting it, because suddenly she felt cold. She was missing the other girl´s body heat and Amy couldn´t stop herself from shivering, but she just hoped that Lauren wouldn´t notice. If she did then the Blonde didn´t say anything though, because she simply wiped her eyes on her shirt before getting dressed slowly while Amy did the same.

The drive back to the house was silent, the only sound were the songs that were being played on the radio, but Amy didn´t mind. It didn´t feel as awkward as it should have. Sure, it was a little bit awkward because this was still supposed to be an affair and usually you didn´t go home with your affair at the end of the day, but then again all that Amy knew about having affairs what was she had seen in movies that Karma had forced her to watch and life was never like it was in the movies, was it?

Once they had reached the house, Amy parked the car and watched as Lauren got out. The Blonde looked over her shoulder, a somewhat unreadable expression on her face. “I´ll see you later, yeah?” Lauren then asked and Amy just nodded before she was left to on her own. She stayed in the car for a moment, trying to stop her mind from racing and her thoughts from tumbling over each other and making her head hurt. Amy had no idea how she had gotten into this mess, but that wouldn´t have been as bad if she had known how to actually get out, but she didn´t.

She let out a sigh and then reached for her bag, pulling out her phone and furrowing her brows when she noticed that she had a bunch of texts from Karma. Wasn´t her best friend supposed to be busy today?

_From: **Karma** , 01.11pm_

_This fair is so boring._

_From: **Karma** , 01.13pm_

_Entertain me!_

_From: **Karma** , 01.15pm_

_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?_

_From: **Karma** , 01.19pm_

_I snuck into the bushes so I could text you, you know my parents hate it when I use my phone during their selling tours._

_From: **Karma** , 01.40pm_

_Where the hell are you? You´re never out on weekends unless it´s with me._

_From: **Karma** , 01.45pm_

_Never mind, I found some entertainment._

The last text message made Amy´s stomach clench and she bit her lip, deciding not to reply now. If Karma had found a replacement then she was probably busy anyway. It was sad, honestly, because a month ago Karma would have done anything to reach Amy, she would have called her until Amy had picked up, and even though she had been busy with Lauren, Amy would have at least heard her phone, but this time Karma hadn´t even tried.

Amy shook her head as she tried to ignore the clenching of her stomach and the way her chest tightened. She wasn´t going to let this get her down so much, not when she had been having a nice day up until now. Or well, up until when Lauren had told her that Tommy had dumped her, but still. Even just lying there on the floor with Lauren had been nice in some way, a way that Amy couldn´t quite define yet, but it was definitely nicer than being told that you had been replaced.

-

Amy had spent the better part of the day in bed, watching Netflix. She had tried watching a documentary to distract herself, but it only reminded her of all those times she had made Karma watch them with her and Karma really was the last thing Amy wanted on her mind right now, so she had taken to watch random episodes of shows instead. It didn´t really matter though, because she wasn´t really paying attention anyway. She heard Lauren move from her room to the bathroom and back a couple of times, and while Amy was tempted to go check up on her she knew that it probably wasn´t her place and it wasn´t like there was a possibility of them having sex again tonight.

She sighed, eventually turning off her lap top before she fell back on her bed. Her head was hurting from staring at the laptop screen for too long and she had decided that she would just go to sleep and hope that tomorrow would be a better day, even if it was highly unlikely but a girl could dream, right? When the door of her room began to open slowly Amy furrowed her brows and sat up, leaning onto her elbows as she watched Lauren appear, still half hidden by the door and not moving, as if she was waiting for permission. Amy felt her heart skip a beat and a tug on her stomach and she simply nodded, which was enough for the other girl. Lauren slipped into the room and made a few steps towards Amy´s bed. She was fully dressed and didn´t exactly look like she was going to ravish her any second, and yet Amy felt a strange need to keep her close. She bit her lip and pulled the covers back without even thinking and Lauren seemed to be grateful that she didn´t have to ask, let alone beg. She simply slid under the covers and reached for Amy´s arm, wrapping it around her waist.

Amy couldn´t help but feel how her heart skipped another beat, but she didn´t say anything, she simply let Lauren do what she needed to before using her free arm to pull the covers back over them. She had no idea what they were doing, but she knew that they would have quite some explaining to do in case Bruce or Farrah found them this way in the morning, but somehow Amy didn´t care. Not when she felt Lauren relax in her arms and when the warmth of the other girl´s body was radiating onto hers and making her curl up against Lauren comfortably.

This wasn´t right. And Amy was fucked. But surprisingly she didn´t care, not one bit.


	6. Maybe I´m amazed at the way I really need you

Both Amy and Lauren had fallen asleep surprisingly fast then and Amy remembered wanting to say something, to ask if there was something else she could do, if Lauren wanted to talk about what had happened, whether it was between them or between her and Tommy, but apparently they had never made it that far, because when she woke, the sunlight was already streaming through the windows and Amy suspected that this was what had woken her up eventually.  She blinked a few times and then noticed the other body next to her.

 _Lauren._ Amy instantly thought and she couldn´t help but feel her stomach flutter a little. Just a week ago she would have probably freaked out, despite them sleeping together she thought that sharing a bed with someone was something intimate, and by ‘sharing a bed’ Amy didn´t mean having sex in it. Right now, after what had happened yesterday, things were different though. Amy wasn´t freaking out she was…feeling comfortable.

“Oh shit…” she muttered, because as nice as this felt, it was wrong on so many levels. Not that she hadn´t told herself that before, and it didn´t seem to have helped in keeping her away from Lauren, but there couldn´t be any feelings involved, this was not how affairs were supposed to be, she had seen enough movies about that, because Karma had made her watch them, and it had never really ended well.

 _Karma. Oh shit._ There was the next problem, her best friend, the person she was in love with, but also the person she had ignored in favour of falling asleep with Lauren in her arms. “Honestly…if I ever tell someone about this shit, nobody´s going to believe me…” Amy muttered, trying to untangle herself from Lauren as carefully as possible so the other Blonde wouldn´t wake up.

Once she finally had one arm free she reached for her phone and looked at the display. There were two new messages from Karma.

**_From: Karma, 8.18am_ **

_Honestly Amy, where are you? Has your mother finally lost it and locked you up in your room and taken your phone? Call me when you get this!_

**_From: Karma, 8.23am_ **

_I just realized you can´t call me or read these if she took your phone, but still. Call me anyway._

Amy rolled her eyes at the message and then looked at Lauren, who was still fast asleep. She carefully untangled the rest of her body from the other girl and quietly made her way into the bathroom, closing the door. She carefully avoided looking at herself in the mirror though, because Amy knew she would only be met with a judging look and she really, really didn´t have the time for that now, so she ended up sitting on the toilet, dialling Karma´s number.

The phone rang for a few moments before the other girl picked up, almost yelling into the speaker.

“Amy!” she called. “Oh my God I thought you were like, dead or something!”

Amy had to hold the phone away from her ear for a moment so she wouldn´t go deaf. Once Karma was done she put it back, trying not to roll her eyes. “I´m fine,” she then said. “Mom made me do all sorts of stuff with her this weekend, we were supposed to bond or something,”

Amy hated that she was lying, but if she was being honest then she had been lying to Karma for a very long time now, even if it had only been to protect her herself from heartbreak. She guessed that part of her had hoped that those feelings would go away eventually and that she could forget about it, or that, maybe, Karma would eventually realize just how much she loved Amy and that they could live happily ever after. Apparently that wasn´t the direction they were heading to though, which Amy realized, once again, now that Karma was talking.

“Seriously, I was worried! Couldn´t lose my absolute best friend in the world,” she smiled. “But I wanted to talk to you so badly! You know how Liam helped selling stuff for my parents once? Well the fair we´re at is big and for some reason everyone here loves my parents´ weird juice, so we had problems selling everything with just the three of us.” Amy could almost imagine what Karma was about to tell her, and she shouldn´t be disappointed. “So my parents called Liam to help us out and he came.  Or well, I called him, but you know. He drove all the way out here to see me, or well, to help, but we both know he came to see me, isn´t that romantic?!”  
Amy could feel her stomach twist and for a moment she was glad that she was actually in the bathroom, because at least she´d be able to throw up into the toilet if she had to.

“Hello? You still there?” Karma´s voice came through the speakers once more and Amy shook the thought off.

“Yes, yes. That’s very romantic. Look…I´m glad you´re having fun, but Mom is taking me to brunch, or something, so I gotta go, but we´ll see each other on Monday, yeah?”

“Ewww, though brunch is nice. Have fun, okay? Love you!” Karma was smiling, Amy could tell. Of course she was, she had a whole day with Liam ahead of her, and the fact that she had simply agreed to seeing Amy on Monday was another thing that had thrown her off a little. Usually they had spent all their weekends together, always, and even if one of them had been away they had still insisted to come over, even if it had been late on a Sunday night, but apparently things had changed.

“Of course they have…” Amy muttered after she had hung up, trying not to let her annoyance get the better of her. She had dealt with Karma´s secret love affair with Liam for a while now, and she would get through the rest of it. She shook her head then before getting up and returning to her room, only to find Lauren sitting up, eyes meeting with Amy´s.

“You´re going to brunch?” the other Blonde asked and Amy only barely resisted rolling her eyes.

“Don´t ask.” She muttered instead, flopping face first onto the bed. Why couldn´t things, for once, be easy?

“I´m sorry I fell asleep,” Lauren then spoke up again, “I didn´t mean to stay. It won´t happen again.” Amy felt the bed move then and she looked up, watching as Lauren made her way towards the door. Sure, this was the right thing to do, what had happened last night shouldn´t have happened and it shouldn´t happen again, but then why was she feeling her stomach twist?  
“Lauren, wait!” Amy then found herself calling and _damn it what the hell are you even doing?_ “You don´t, I mean. No need to apologize, and all that.” She sat up then, her eyes meeting with Lauren´s again. It was so weird, because usually it was so easy to read the other girl, there was either annoyance or pure hatred in her eyes, but right now things were different, and Amy wasn´t quite sure how to handle it.

There was a silence then, just for a moment, and then Lauren´s lips curled into a smile. “Thank you,” she said, and Amy couldn´t quite remember if she had ever heard the other girl say it before, to her that was.

 _I surely never thought she would…_ she then thought, returning the smile without even thinking about it. Lauren was already halfway out the door then, before she turned around again.

“Hey, Amy?” she asked, and Amy, who had been watching her step sister the entire time, tried not to blush or look as if she had just been caught staring.

“Yes? What? I mean, yes?” she managed, biting her lip. Thankfully Lauren didn´t say anything concerning Amy´s behaviour though. If anything, she was still smiling.

“Do you have plans for today? I mean, except for faking a brunch with Farrah,” Amy bit her lip a little harder and shook her head.

“No, why?” she then asked, still looking over at Lauren.   
“Just get dressed and meet me downstairs in an hour,”

-

Amy wasn´t sure if this was a good idea, whatever they were doing, but there was also a part of her that liked the idea of spending more time with Lauren, because she knew what they usually did when they were together. It was like it was memorized in her brain, the way Lauren touched her, how her lips tasted, the shivers that ran down Amy´s spine at all of these actions. They returned as soon as she saw Lauren and she couldn´t refuse, even if she tried, which was probably the reason why she showed up, fully showered, (yes shaved too, you never knew) and dressed, downstairs an hour later.

Lauren seemed to be in a better mood then she had been yesterday, so Amy smiled as she made her way towards the kitchen, leaning against the door frame. The other Blonde was wearing a yellow summer dress and her hair was tied up in a perfect ponytail and wow okay yes, Amy was staring again.

Lauren was just finishing packing up a picnic basket, something Amy didn´t know they even owned, and then smiled over at the other Blonde, taking the basket. “Let´s go,” she smiled, brushing past Amy and Amy swore that she heard a whispered “You look pretty,”

She turned around, following Lauren out towards the car then. Sure, she had dressed up a little, but the clothes she was wearing were still the ones she had been wearing before and up until now she had earned nothing but weird looks from Lauren for them. She didn´t want to ask the other girl about it though, what if she had simply imagined Lauren saying that?

 _Stop it!_ Amy told herself as she got into the car and fastened her seatbelt. “Where are we going?” she eventually asked, looking over at Lauren, who had stored the picnic basket in the back.

“You´ll see.”

-

The drive took them about two hours, and while they didn´t speak much Amy couldn´t say that it was uncomfortable in any way. It was quite nice, actually, to not have to defend herself, or to talk about Liam ‘douchebag’ Booker, for once. They were simply driving, listening to music, and even singing along from time to time, as they watched the landscape pass them by. A few weeks ago this would have been unimaginable, the both of them in the same car, let alone without being forced, but right now Amy was quite happy that she was spending her Sunday this way.

It wasn´t until Lauren stopped the car and Amy read the sign that said _“Big Bend National Park”_ that she realied where they were. She had heard about it before, obviously because who hadn´t, but her mother had never really been a big fan of nature, so they had never gone to visit it. She still wasn´t quite sure why Lauren had taken her here, but she decided to trust the other girl (another thing Amy never thought she would find herself doing) and eventually got out of the car. She picked up the picnic basket from the back, out of habit really, because Karma would have ended up whining that it was too heavy and Amy would have carried it anyway.

 _This is not about Karma,_ she reminded herself and quickly gave Lauren a smile as the other girl thanked her for taking the basket. They walked for a while then, and Amy couldn´t help but watch Lauren as the other girl took the lead and navigated them through the park, almost as if she had been here a hundred times.

 _Maybe she has,_ Amy then thought. _Why else would she take me and drive for two hours?_

They didn´t speak while they walked and Lauren only ever stopped and turned around to actually look at Amy when they stopped at the bottom of a large hill. “So, we´re almost there.” She told her. “It´s quite a hike up there, but I promise it´s worth it. I can take the basket if you want,” Lauren offered and Amy glanced up the hill quickly.  
“No, no it´s fine,” she then told her with a smile before they started walking again. Of course she regretted that decision halfway up the hill, but Amy didn´t say anything. She just thanked whatever had possessed her to wear shorts, because otherwise she would have probably died of a heatstroke.

When they finally reached the top though, Amy forgot about all of her complaints at once, because the view was absolutely breathtaking. She had watched a whole lot of documentaries about different countries and landscapes, and she had always loved them, but she had only ever really seen a few live and in living color and God, this was beautiful. They were standing on a small plateau which overlooked almost the entire park and it was nothing short of stunning.

Lauren was watching Amy with a smile for a moment before she took the picnic basket from the other girl´s hand and opened it, pulling out the blanket. It wasn´t until she was done setting everything up that she moved to stand next to Amy, touching her arm gently.

“It´s beautiful, isn´t it?” she then asked with a smile and Amy, who was finally pulled out of her trance, looked over.

“Yeah, it is.” She managed, returning the smile. “How do you know a place like this?” she then added before she could stop herself. “I´m sorry…I didn´t mean to…”

“Imply that I have spent my entire life doing nothing but shopping and having my nails done?” Lauren cut her off, but she didn´t sound angry, to Amy´s surprise.

“Sort…of?” Amy then replied, only noticing that Lauren had already set up the entire picnic. There were sandwiches, different kinds of fruit and vegetables, with a dip Amy remembered her mother bringing home once and to her surprise it hadn´t tasted too bad, and a bottle of champagne (God knew where Lauren had gotten that from) along with a few bottles of water.

“My father and I used to come here all the time when I was little,” Lauren then said with a smile, “It was our safe place, of some sort. To escape the stress with my mother and everything. He would make a picnic basket like this,” she pointed at what she had set up and then sat down, gesturing for Amy to follow her. “And take me here, we´d eat, watch birds and stay out until it was dark.” She smiled fondly at the memory and for a moment Amy didn´t know what to say. Sure, she had been living with Bruce for a while now, but if she was being honest she had to admit that she knew next to nothing about the man her mother was going to marry and suddenly she felt a little guilty.

“I haven´t been here in a long time,” Lauren then said with a shrug, taking one of the sandwiches and handing it to Amy. “But…I figured that, since Tommy left me, I needed my happy place,”

Amy took the sandwich and nodded, quickly unwrapping it and taking a bite before she could ask _And why did you take me?_ Not that she was complaining, this place was beautiful and being with Lauren wasn´t as bad as she would have thought it would be a few weeks ago. Amy watched as the other girl poured them two glasses of champagne, they were probably made of plastic but hey, who cared? Amy took the glass and smiled, quickly putting the sandwich aside.

“To…” she began but then stopped, because she had never been good with toasts and what could they even toast to?  
“To…us,” Lauren simply finished Amy´s sentence then, and yes, in some weird and twisted way, this sounded right. Sure, if Amy anyone would have told Amy a while ago that she would be spending her Sundays out picnicking with Lauren in a national park, and that without being forced, she would have laughed at them, but if she was being honest then she had to admit that she was feeling as content and calm as she hadn´t felt in a while. She clinked her glass against Lauren´s then, a smile on her face, before she took a sip and then picked up the sandwich she had left again. They fell into a comfortable silence eventually and it wasn´t until Amy was done with her sandwich that she noticed that Lauren hadn´t eaten anything yet. She raised an eyebrow at the other girl and quickly finished her glass of champagne. The atmosphere seemed to shift a little as Lauren caught her staring then and Amy´s gaze drifted over the rest of the food and eventually stopped at the grapes.

She licked her lips and decided _Fuck it, why not?!_ before picking up a grape and putting it between her lips. Amy could feel her stomach flutter then as she got onto her knees and leaned in closer until her lips, along with the grape in between them, were just inches away from Lauren. Her heart was beating faster than it should, really, and it wasn´t until she could see Lauren lean in and take the grape from her, their lips brushing against each other, that Amy remembered how to breathe again.

“More?” she found herself asking then, but Lauren had already picked up a grape, pushing it between her own lips, and leaning in again. The grape was pushed past Amy´s lips then and Lauren´s tongue followed. It was one of the hottest thing Amy had ever witnessed, or would have been able to imagine, really, and while it should be strange to experience something like this with Lauren, she couldn´t find herself complaining. Instead she kept kissing the other girl for a little while longer until the both had to pull back for air. Maybe this was what Lauren had planned, maybe it wasn´t, it didn´t matter, what mattered was that Amy was watching the other girl dip her finger into what was meant for the vegetables, but soon enough the finger was brushing over her lips and Amy parted them without hesitation, feeling a tug on her stomach as Lauren pushed the finger past her lips gently, letting Amy lick off the dip. It wasn´t fast or rough, like most of their get togethers had been, this was new, and strange, but fuck it felt good.

Amy knew that they were out in the open, exposed. Someone could come up and see then, catch them, but she couldn´t quite bring herself to care, and that thought along should have been concerning, but somehow it wasn´t. Which, in itself, was rather concerning but Amy´s mind was focused on kissing Lauren and so everything else faded into the background. 

It wasn´t until the grapes were gone and Amy´s stomach was rebelling a little against the taste of the dip that she pulled back, trying to remember how to breathe. She wasn´t sure how much time had passed, but in the end it didn´t really matter. She licked her lips as her eyes met with Lauren´s and the other girl was actually smiling, which had Amy´s stomach fluttering.

 _Stop it,_ a faint voice in the back of her head told her, but it wasn´t as loud as it had been before, not by far. She watched Lauren get up then and walk to the edge of the platform before leaning against the railing. For a moment Amy just watched, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt, and she couldn´t help but think that Lauren was beautiful. Sure, she had thought that before, but right now, with the way the other girl was leaning against the railing, her dress and her hair fluttering in the wind, there was really no other word to describe her than beautiful.

Amy got up eventually and moved over to stand next to Lauren, gaze drifting off into the distance. “Thanks for taking me,” she eventually said, her hand coming to rest on top of Lauren´s on the railing as they both looked straight ahead.

“No need to thank me.” Lauren then replied, never, for a second, even considering to pull her hand away.


	7. Still I look to you to find release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people asked if there would be another part, so I´ve decided to write one, I hope you enjoy it! :)

Awkward. There really was no other way to describe how things were when Amy was around Karma these days. It was weird, really, because things should have been awkward around Lauren, but they weren´t. She actually found herself smiling at the other girl over the kitchen table or wave at her across the school yard. Amy didn´t even do it on purpose, it was as if her lips curled into a smile on its own whenever she saw Lauren and God damn it that had to stop. Another problem was the fact that she found herself getting rather aroused whenever she saw the other Blonde. Amy´s mind simply couldn´t help but wander to all the things they had done and well, she was just a teenager after all.

Still, either of these things weren´t as awkward as keeping all of this a secret from Karma. It was bad enough that Amy had to hide her feelings for the other girl, which were a whole different subject right now, but it seemed like hiding things from her best friend had become a habit, one that Amy didn´t like at all. It wasn´t like she was bad at keeping secrets, but others hid a secret boyfriend or some weird hobby, but no, Amy Raudenfeld hadn´t only been hiding feelings for her best friend but could now add a twisted _‘friends with benefits’_ relationship with her step-sister to be to the mix. Sometimes she wondered just what she had done wrong for her in order to suffer through all of this, but nothing came of it.

“Amy? Amy Darling, would you please just listen to me for a moment? This is very important to Bruce and to me,”

Her mother´s voice pulled Amy from her thoughts and she looked up, realizing that she must have drifted off during the conversation over breakfast. She tried her best to focus, and to give her mother a smile, because the last thing she needed now was a fight with her. “Yes. I´m sorry, you were saying?” she then asked and Farrah raised an eyebrow at her daughter, but thankfully she chose not to say anything else on the matter.

“Well as you know: Bruce has rented this lovely little cabin for us this upcoming weekend. It´s a small cabin in the woods just near the beautiful town of Wimberley. Such a sweet little town…well anyways, we were about to spend a nice weekend there, just the two of us.” Farrah nodded and Amy was trying to figure out where exactly this was going. “But as you also know, since I´ve told you multiple times, I´m covering a very important story here, which can evolve further at any moment, so being in a cabin far away, where there´s probably no cell phone service, isn´t the best idea. I hate that things have turned out this way, because we were really looking forward to this weekend,” she reached out to take Bruce´s hand and Amy thought that this was a rather dramatic approach, since it was just a trip to a cabin, which they could do on any other weekend of the year, but it wasn´t like anyone was asking her anyway. “So we have decided to be spending a nice, quiet, and romantic weekend here at home. The people we have rented the cabin front aren´t taking any refunds though, which is why we have decided to give this little trip to both Lauren and you.” Farrah´s lips curled into a bright smile at that while Amy had a hard time not to completely lose control over her facial expressions.

“What?” she then found herself asking, glancing over at Lauren, who looked just as confused and also slightly terrified.

“It would be nice if you appreciated our little gift Amy. It wasn´t exactly cheap and we´re doing this for the family. We´re going to get married soon and then the both of you will be sisters. I know you´ve been getting along a little better, since I don´t hear as much screaming at each other as I used to, so Bruce and I thought it would be good to support that.”

“Can´t I go with Karma?” Amy found herself asking before she could stop herself, which only earned her a rather judgemental look from her mother.

“Yes. Let her go with Karma.” Lauren then chimed in, nodding. “I mean…I really appreciate the offer Farrah. It´s so nice of you to think of us, but I still have so many things to do for school and Amy and I are getting along just fine, right?” Her eyes met with Amy´s and somehow they both knew that this was a terrible idea. As Amy´s mother had said, they were both going to be sisters soon, step sisters, but still, and if they couldn´t even keep their hands off each other in a ballet studio at school or at a viewpoint in a National Park, what would happen if they had an entire cabin to themselves for a weekend?

Amy had to cross her legs at that thought and she bit her lip, eyes quickly looking for something other than Lauren to stare at.

“I´m not taking no for an answer. We´re giving you a gift here, one that could bring this family closer together, and you´re not even able to say thank you.” Farrah pinched the bridge of her nose and all of a sudden the feeling of guilt was mixing with the others Amy already had to deal with. “Bruce and I just need a weekend to ourselves and you´re making this unnecessarily hard. You´ll have a car so should you want to kill each other one can take it and drive into town for a few hours. It´s a very pretty town,” Farrah´s voice had become slightly shrill at this point and Amy really wished that she could just disappear. Why did she always have to end up in these situations?

“No…no. You´re right. I´m sorry, Farrah.” Lauren´s voice was apologetic and while she could tell that the other girl really meant what she said Amy could also tell that the smile she was wearing while taking Farrah´s hand was fake. “We´re going to go on that trip. I´m sure it´s going to be fun. Right Amy?” she then asked and when their eyes met Amy knew as much as Lauren that they were screwed.

-

“You´re going _where_ with Lauren?” Karma asked, her face scrunching up at the thought. Amy replied with nothing but a sigh as she let herself fall onto the other´s bed face first. It was hard enough that she actually had to go to this cabin with Lauren, but lying to Karma about why she was so upset? That wasn´t exactly helping. “Can´t we go? That sounds so nice and I could really use a break from my _‘ever so supporting’_ parents.” Karma rolled her eyes and Amy looked up at her, her own face scrunched up in dismay by now.

“Already tried that. I think my mother would actually disown me if I went with you instead of with Lauren.” She then said. “I´ll survive…I just…it´s not exactly how I pictured spending my weekend.” Amy let out another sigh and Karma moved in to pull her into a hug.

“I`m sorry…though a free weekend, as terrible as that is for you, and I´m really feeling with you there, means that I can go out with Liam! Secretly, of course. Wouldn’t want to blow our cover. He brought me roses the other day, isn´t that romantic? He´s such a sweet guy, people just don´t see that.”

Amy had tried to block Karma out the moment she had heard Liam´s name, because that guy really wasn´t what she wanted to hear about and maybe, just maybe, spending the weekend away from any phone service and ways to reach her, wasn´t as bad as spending it listening to Karma going on and on about how Liam Booker was the most perfect guy in the entire universe.

-

It was astounding how her mother and Bruce could mistake Amy feeling uncomfortable about this whole thing for some kind of teenage rebellion. For a brief moment she considered it to be her own fault, because she had shown tendencies of being a rebel before, and it wasn´t exactly easy to compete against Lauren´s, obviously fake, but perfect smile as she thanked Farrah for the trip once more before getting into the car.

The ride was about two hours long and Amy had prepared herself for all kinds of awkwardness, or well, had taken preparations to prevent it by taking the thickest book she had been able to find, who cared if she had read it twice already? And begun reading the moment they had left the driveway of their house. It didn´t seem like Lauren was big on making conversation either though, which almost had Amy sighing in relief. It wasn´t like she didn´t want to talk to Lauren, in some twisted, completely non sexual way, she enjoyed the other´s company, but she wasn´t quite sure if the feeling was mutual and she didn´t want to make a fool of herself. She had been through that with Karma, though the other girl hadn´t even noticed, and once was definitely enough for Amy.

The two hours felt like an eternity, despite the book, and once they pulled up to the cabin Amy was quick to get out of the car. The place really wasn´t all that bad, she had to admit that. The cabin was nice and small and the trees that surrounded it added a nice, urban touch to it. There really was no one close by, Amy had seen the last houses a couple of miles away beside the road. There would be no one but Lauren and here for the next three days and suddenly this began sounding like an even worse idea than it had before.

“I think we should get our luggage in and then drive back into town to get some groceries so we won´t have to go out into the woods and hunt a deer or something,” Lauren said as she stepped out of the car, bags already slung over her shoulder and for a moment Amy wondered just how long exactly Lauren was planning on staying. A week, at least, or so it seemed according to the size of her bags. Amy hadn´t brought more than her backpack, she didn´t need much, really, just a few books to read, (and to distract herself from Lauren but God knows she would never admit that) and a change of clothes.

At Lauren´s suggestion she only found herself nodding though, because really, what else could she do? And they did need a few groceries to get over the weekend, so Amy moved to get her bag from the car and then waited until Lauren had opened the door so they could get inside.

The cabin was even nicer from the inside and Amy understood why her mother had made such a fuzz about it being expensive. She looked around, placing her bag on the floor by the door. The kitchen was nice and small, big enough for two to cook in it though and there was even a small fireplace there. Not that she particularly cared. The last thing they needed here was romance, really. The real problem that presented itself to them was the bedroom though. There was only one and it had a king-sized bed in it. Amy must have stared for a while, because she hadn´t noticed Lauren, who had come to stand next to her. Amy jumped a little as she noticed the other´s presence.

“No funny business,” she then found herself saying and Lauren just looked at her for a moment and there was something in her eyes, a certain coldness which Amy remembered from when they had met, as she responded.

“Of course. No _‘funny business._ ’”

-

 Somehow the drive to the grocery store in town ended up being even more awkward. Amy couldn’t quite tell why though. Or maybe she could, but she couldn´t quite understand it. Sure, they´d been having fun with each other, but Lauren had been just as shocked when Farrah had told them where they would be going together, she couldn´t possibly find this alright all of a sudden? They were in too deep already and if they just let things continue like this everything would only get even more complicated, and a weekend in a romantic cabin? That wasn´t exactly helping the matter. Amy felt like everyone was staring at them as they went through the aisles, collecting everything they would need for the weekend, at the same time Lauren seemed to completely ignore her and for a split second Amy wished that things were the other way around.

She had grown to like Lauren, despite her annoying ways, and that was becoming a problem. She couldn´t get attached to her, not when she was in love with Karma and Lauren was about to become her stepsister. Of course there was nothing illegal about that, and it didn´t feel like they were sisters at all, but she was already the talk of the town when it came to her fake relationship with Karma, this would probably get them either burned at the stake, or chased out of town at least.

“Are you at least going to pretend to pay for any of this?” Lauren´s voice brought Amy back from her thoughts and she looked over at the other girl, holding back a sigh. Her mother has had a few extraordinary bad ideas when it came to Amy in the past, but this had been by far the worst.

-

The moment they made it back to the cabin Amy grabbed one of her books and settled into the big armchair, by the window, trying her best to ignore Lauren. She wasn´t quite sure how she was supposed to do this for the whole weekend, but Amy had to try. A few weeks ago it would have been easy, she had gotten used to ignoring Lauren both in school and at home, but after what they had done it was hard to even focus on the book when the other girl was busying herself around the kitchen, back turned towards Amy. Surely, that meant that she probably wouldn´t catch Amy staring at her ass, but the problem was that Amy was catching herself staring at Lauren´s ass ever so often and it was very distracting.

She tried her best to focus on her book instead, but it seemed like she had to read every line at least twice to make sense of it. Amy was concentrating so hard that she didn´t even notice Lauren, who had moved over to stand in front of her. Once Amy did though she startled, almost dropping the book, which caused Lauren to roll her eyes.

“I know you said _‘no funny business’,_ whatever that means, but can we at least act like normal people? I could use some help making the dessert.” She then said, arms crossed in front of her chest. “It´ll need longer than the actual food I´m making for dinner so we´ll have to make it first.”

Amy frowned a little at Lauren´s words, closing the book and resting it in her lap. “I don´t really know much about baking, that´s your department.” She then said only to find Lauren rolling her eyes at her once more. There was a glimpse of the old Lauren again, the one Amy had known before things had gotten out of hand, but from the way her stomach was twisting it didn´t seem to be something she liked.

“Well I´m going to teach you, weirdo. You´re not going to sit around here all weekend and let me do the work,” and with that Lauren turned around to make her way back into the kitchen area and, while Amy couldn´t quite tell why, she put away the book and followed the other girl.

The air between them seemed a little tense, still, and Amy was desperately trying to find a way to make it go away. Sure, this situation was unfortunate, but why couldn´t they just go back to how things had been before? It sounded like the easiest thing to do, but in reality it was probably the hardest challenge Amy had ever faced, and that included getting her mother not to disown her when she had come out to her in regards to her fake relationship with Karma.

Something about her relationship with her best friend had changed. Amy highly suspected that it had something to do with the fact that she had lied to her about her actual feelings, feelings that seemed to have changed again, because ever since being with Lauren, in a strictly sexual way of course, it seemed like her feelings for Karma had faded into the background. Of course she was still annoyed about whatever it was that Karma had going on with Liam, but that was mainly because she found Liam to be an annoying douchebag. Lauren, on the other hand, wasn´t as annoying as Amy had always thought her to be. It was rather confusing to be honest, but before she could get even more lost in her thoughts Amy found a pinch of flour being thrown into her direction, hitting her directly in the face.

“What the hell?” she then found herself asking, only barely able to avoid a coughing fit.

“You weren´t listening,” Lauren replied with a shrug and Amy thought that she was able to see the hint of a smile on the other´s face. Instead of replying she grabbed a handful of flour and threw it back at the other girl though, her own lips curling into a smile.

“Did you really just?” Lauren´s eyebrow was raised as she looked back at Amy, trying to wipe the flour from her face. Despite her effort to look annoyed she couldn´t help the grin that had made its way onto her face though.

“Well you were the one who started it.” Amy then countered and she was barely able to keep the laugh that was threatening to fall from her lips inside. In a matter of seconds a food fight of some sorts had broken out and both of the girls were covered in flour and chocolate sauce, Amy thought that to be quite an unfair thing though, because somehow Lauren managed to look absolutely hot with the sauce smeared all over her cheek and neck. Amy wasn´t quite sure if she could keep up with that, especially not since she could feel the egg, which Lauren had cracked on top of her head, sliding down the side of her face. Before the other girl could repeat the action though Amy hand grabbed her hands, fixating them at Lauren´s sides, before pressing her against the kitchen island.

“No more eggs.” She then found herself grinning before the atmosphere in the room shifted all of a sudden. She still had Lauren pinned against the kitchen island, lips only mere inches away from the others. She was screwed, God she really was. Amy had spent the entire week avoiding Lauren just so they wouldn´t get too close before, or during, this trip and yet here they were and there was nothing Amy could do. Or well, she surely could just pull away and get herself together, but the part of her that had ended up sleeping with Lauren more than once, and that had pinned the other girl against the kitchen island, was definitely the bigger one right now.

“Fine. No more eggs.” Lauren said and there was a certain mischief to her voice, something that indicated what came next. Lauren´s hands got free of Amy´s grip then and wrapped around her neck, pulling the other girl in for a kiss. It wasn´t soft or even remotely romantic, more desperate than anything else. After their first time they had gotten a little…greedy. There really was no other way to describe it, but ever since knowing that they would spend a weekend in a romantic cabin together they had ended up avoiding each other. Or Amy had avoided Lauren, she wasn´t even sure if the other girl had actively avoided her, but there had been no need for that anyways since Amy had done a splendid job at trying not to even see Lauren during the last week.

Not that any of that mattered now though. For a moment Amy felt foolish for actually thinking that they would get through this weekend without ever so much as touching the other, not after how the last few weeks had gone, but at least she had tried?

It wasn´t exactly easy to resist Lauren though, not with the way her hair was messed up, the chocolate sauce smeared over her face and neck and how red and swollen her lips were from kissing when they pulled apart for air. For the longest time Amy hadn´t understood why all the boys were after her, but right now Lauren was definitely the hottest girl she had ever seen and so it wasn´t really a surprise that she moved in closer, teeth grazing over the skin on the Blonde´s neck, tongue darting out to lick off the chocolate smeared there.

That action drew a moan from Lauren´s lips as she let her head fall back to give Amy more access. It wasn´t exactly romantic, but then again they weren´t exactly in a relationship, not that either of them wanted that, of course not, so Lauren wasn´t complaining. She wrapped one of her legs around Amy´s waist to keep her close, arm wrapping around the other´s neck.

“Mhm…I might…smear chocolate into other places if that´s what I get for it…” she then muttered and for a moment Amy pulled back, eyes meeting with the other girl´s while her tongue darted out, licking her lips.

“You don´t need chocolate sauce to get that…” Amy found herself saying, and with everyone else this would have been awkward. Hell it was even awkward to talk about these things with Karma, but with Lauren it almost came natural.

“Well then,” Lauren grinned back and within a matter of seconds all the things that had been on the kitchen island were pushed aside and fell to the floor with a loud, rattling noise. A noise nobody except for them would hear though, because for the first time there was no one around to catch them. Of course that aspect has had a certain thrill to it before, but the fact that they were allowed to do whatever they wanted without anyone barging in and threatening to catch them was a whole turn on.

The cooking utensils were on the floor and Lauren was on the kitchen island with Amy pushing the other girl´s dress up, fingers hooked in the waistband of Lauren´s panties. There would have been enough time to take off the dress, with no one around to disturb them, but at the same time Amy didn´t want to waste any time removing too many clothes. She simply pulled down the panties, letting them fall to the floor with the rest of the things that were gathered there already, before moving in to push Lauren´s legs apart as the other leaned back onto the cold surface beneath her.

A moan escaped her lips at the simply motion and God nobody could ever know about the way Amy would reduce her to a moaning mess within a few seconds. Anyone who found out would have to be murdered, and Lauren was only half joking about that.

Now she had other things to focus on though, like the way Amy was kissing over her hipbones, fingernails scratching over the soft skin on her sides. Lauren knew that she was leaving marks, marks that would fade before they went home, but marks that were there for her to see nonetheless.  Another moan escaped her throat as she felt Amy go lower, tongue darting out to circle Lauren´s clit.

Her hips bucked up as a reaction, hand finding its way into Amy´s hair, tugging slightly. It was a gesture that only spurred Amy on further as she pressed herself a little closer and suddenly all of her worry and concern, and most importantly the awkwardness, were forgotten. Maybe it would only be for a few minutes, but these few minutes were more than worth it.

It was in moment like these, when Lauren moaned loudly, hands tightening in Amy´s hair, when her hips bucked up and words like “Your fingers… _please_.” left her lips that Amy didn´t give a shit about what would happen next. She cared about nothing other than obeying Lauren´s wish, pushing two of her fingers inside and crooking them slightly, just to hear her name being moaned again by the girl.

It was like an addiction, a dangerous addiction, but Amy couldn´t bring herself to stop. They had tried and she had felt miserable and on the edge, feelings that had fallen away the moment their lips had crashed against each other again.

It wasn´t long until Lauren´s moans became more erratic and Amy felt the other´s walls clenching around her fingers so she began flickering her tongue over Lauren´s clit a little faster along with her fingers pushing in an out of the other girl at a faster pace. The sound of her name falling from Lauren´s lips only pushed Amy further and she picked up the pace even more, wanting nothing more than to hear the other girl´s moans and the incoherent string of words falling from Lauren´s lips as she came eventually, hand tightening in Amy´s hair. A moan fell from Amy´s lips as a reaction to it, heat flaring up in her stomach as she realized that nobody would be able to hear them. They were completely alone and they could be as loud as they wanted to.

Lauren was panting, still, as she pulled herself into an upright position, legs wrapping around Amy´s waist. Her forehead came to rest against the other girl´s as she tried to regain control of her breathing. Amy´s arms wrapped around Lauren almost automatically, holding her close.

“Fuck…” Lauren then muttered and a small chuckle escaped Amy´s lips almost at the same time.

“Bedroom.” Lauren the added, pupils blown wide and her[L1] [L2]  eyes dark as they met with Amy´s.

“Shouldn´t we clean up first? Or you know…make dessert?” Amy then whispered and Lauren´s eyebrow shot up at the question as her legs tightened around Amy´s waist.

“You´re going to carry me to the bedroom right now.” Lauren then countered, lips pressing to the spot right beneath Amy´s ear that made the other girl weak in the knees. “We have all weekend to make dessert…or you know, to do other things.” She then added and well, Amy wasn´t even really hungry after all, not for food that was. Besides, they were screwed anyways, so why not screw each other?

“Sounds like a plan…” Amy then replied with a chuckle as she lifted Lauren off the kitchen island to carry her towards the bedroom and really, there were worse things she could do.


	8. Through Chaos As It Swirls It´s Us Against The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, with this part I conclude the Dirty Picture Verse! It surely was a wild ride and something I would have never expected! I wrote the first part as a prompt and when people asked for another part the words just kept coming. I´ve fallen in love with this pairing over time and I hope that you guys grew a little fond of them too! I´ve had a great time writing this and since I have not been following Faking It ever since the first season ended, since I didn´t like how it was written and how certain characters have developed, this will most likely be my last fanfiction in this fandom! I would like to thank you all for sticking with me and for reading the Dirty Picture Verse!
> 
> Now enjoy the last part and let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Love, Laura

Screwed. That´s what she was. It was the first word that came to Amy´s mind when she opened her eyes. Her legs were tangled in the sheets and the air still smelled of sweat and sex and, unsurprisingly, chocolate sauce. It wasn´t an unpleasant smell, even though one might have thought just that, no. It reminded Amy of what Lauren and she had done, yet again, and while that was also terrifying she couldn´t quite bring herself to regret it.

Still, she was screwed. They had both known that going on this vacation together hadn´t been a great idea, especially after everything that had happened between them during the past few weeks, and yet here they were.

It seemed as if they weren´t able to keep their hands off each other and that was a little terrifying. Amy had long accepted the fact that she was into girls, but sleeping with her step sister? Her mother had barely kept it together when Amy had staged the fake relationship with Karma, how would she react if this secret Lauren and her were sharing ever saw the light of day?

“She´d probably have a heart attack,” Amy mumbled to herself as she sat upright, looking around the room. The light from the setting sun was streaming in through the curtains and Lauren was gone. It was only now that Amy noticed the empty side of the bed.  

It wasn´t as if she had expected to wake up and find the other girl gazing at her longingly, or maybe she had, and that was partly the reason why she was screwed. She hadn´t thought something like this would ever happen, let alone repeatedly, but developing feelings for someone you could most certainly never be with? Things like these could only happen to her.

Amy wasn´t sure why Lauren kept coming back to her, why they kept doing these things, but Lauren couldn´t possibly have feelings for her. That might just have been the most ridiculous thing she had ever thought about, not because she didn´t want it to be true, but because this was Lauren.

Lauren who didn´t like her. Who would have rather kept her father to herself, who wouldn´t stop annoying Amy whenever she could or who wouldn´t let an opportunity to humiliate her step sister pass.

Amy let out a sigh before she swung her legs out of bed and found her panties on the floor. She slipped into them and reached for her hoodie, knowing it wouldn´t matter how many clothes she put on, if this was to happen again it would, whether she was wearing nothing or was dressed for a mission to the North Pole.

Lauren didn´t seem to have put her clothes on, because Amy found them to be still scattered across the floor as she moved into the living room area of the cabin. It was quiet, only the chirping of a few birds was to be heard as she looked around.

For a moment Amy wondered where Lauren could have gone, but then she caught sight of the open back door, which lead out onto the porch. Lauren was making her way down to the lake that could be accessed via a narrow path.

Amy hesitated for a moment before she decided to follow the Blonde. She didn´t want to make things even more awkward than they had already gotten. She didn´t want her own, strange thoughts getting in the way of this weekend, which they had to somehow get through, because going home and explaining to Bruce and her mother why they couldn´t keep it together for one weekend wasn´t an option.

Lauren had reached the small footbridge that was leading out onto the lake and was standing at the end of it when Amy caught up with her. It was obvious that she had noticed the other girl´s presence, but she didn´t say a word.

Amy, on the other hand, couldn´t quite say anything. Her eyes were traveling up and down Lauren´s naked figure and she was almost entranced by it. It was strange how the other´s naked body could still be so compelling to her, even though she had seen Lauren naked countless times by now. Her slim figure looked beautiful in the golden light the setting sun was casting upon that soft skin of hers and before Amy had even noticed she had pressed kisses to Lauren´s shoulders and the back of her neck.

It seemed like such a natural thing to do, like that soft skin was made to be kissed by her, and all her doubts were flying out the imaginary window.

Lauren´s lips were curved into a smile as she felt goose bumps breaking out onto her skin. She wasn´t sure what had made her come out here in the first place, but when she had woken up after a short nap she had found herself staring at Amy. Found herself wondering if what they had was maybe more than just fucking around.

It was nice, of course, especially since Amy made her feel careless. Not about what they were doing, but about the way she felt about herself. She didn´t worry about looking perfect, of having the perfect light or wearing the right clothes for this, with Amy it didn´t seem to matter. The other girl wanted her, simply wanted Lauren, and not the mask she put on to be loved and adored by others.

She had to admit that it was strange to have Amy be the person to make her feel this way, but Lauren wasn´t willing to question and maybe ruin this experience.

She was known as the girl who always got what she wanted, who didn´t even have to ask, but deep down she was well aware that, if Amy decided to end this for good, she wouldn´t be able to change the other girl´s mind.

It was a thought that terrified Lauren, because as much as she hated to admit this, she had started caring about Amy in a way no one should care for her step sister. What they were doing wasn´t forbidden, in no way, but it could potentially destroy a family. Their family.

The smile on Lauren´s face faded and she moved away from the other girl, feet leaving the ground as she leapt off the footbridge and head first into the water.

Amy hadn´t expected this kind of reaction from the Blonde at all so she stood confused for a moment, just watching as Lauren resurfaced just seconds later.

“Are you coming or what?” she called, the smile having returned to her face and Amy was tempted to say no. To finally take that step that was necessary to end this, so they wouldn´t end up riling an entire town up against them, but she couldn´t.

“You could warn a girl, you know?” she asked, pulling the hoodie over her head and discarding it on the ground before following Lauren into the water. She resurfaced just inches away from the other girl and before Amy could say another word she felt an arm wrapping around her waist and lips pressing up against her own.

It had a certain thrill to it, one she had already found out she liked, to be out in the open like this. It was highly unlikely that someone else would come by and see them, and yet Amy felt the heat flaring up in her stomach.

Lauren´s lips were soft against hers and soon Amy found herself panting, both from the kiss and from the effort to stay above the water. It seemed like all the worries she´s had before were floating away with the water around them and when Lauren pulled her underwater Amy let go.

She couldn´t remember the last time she had let go and completely enjoyed the moment. When she hadn´t cared about anything but what was happening right in this moment and all the nagging voices in her head had shut up. She opened her eyes and needed a moment to adjust to the water, it was dark and a little blurry, but she could see Lauren in front of her and it almost seemed as if she was smiling.

Amy reached out and pulled the other girl close to her, their naked bodies pressing against each other as their lips found each other in another kiss.

It was short lived, since they both needed to come up for air, but Amy found her heart pounding heart against her ribcage. “Come on…” she muttered as she pulled on Lauren´s hand and swam back to the footbridge. Lauren didn´t resist and joined the other girl, pushing herself up. There were no more words needed, not right now at least.

Once they were both back on solid ground Amy rolled on top of Lauren, eyes meeting with the other girl´s. Lauren´s pupils were blown wide and she arched her body up into Amy´s, silently pleading for what Amy already knew she wanted.

It was softer than usual, but still forceful enough to have Lauren whimpering when Amy pushed two fingers into her. Maybe it wasn’t the movements which were softer, but the way Amy was placing kisses onto Lauren´s wet skin, making her moan and shiver with every move.

Amy found herself shivering, too, at the way Lauren reacted to her touches and kisses and those delicate moans she was drawing from the Blonde were almost enough to make her come right there and then. It seemed absurd, and yet so right, that it drove Amy almost mad.

She found her tongue darting out, circling Lauren´s nipples, knowing that they were a sensitive spot for her. The other girl´s body had become so familiar to her that Amy could have made her come within seconds, but she didn´t. She was drawing things out, crooking her fingers inside Lauren, teasing and kissing her and it felt amazing.

It seemed as if time had frozen, or at least it didn´t matter anymore. The sun had long gone down as Lauren finally tumbled over the edge, Amy´s name echoing across the lake.

She was still catching her breath as Amy collapsed onto her, lazily pressing a few kisses to the other girl´s neck.

“I can´t say it, because if I´ll do we´re screwed,” she then muttered quietly and Lauren wrapped her arms around Amy, just keeping her close.

“Well I just got screwed, so…” she responded, still panting a little as her lips curved into a smile and Amy´s couldn´t suppress the small chuckle that fell from her lips at Lauren´s words.

-

It wasn´t until later, when they were both sitting on the porch, looking out at the lake, that things slowly started to sink in. They were both wrapped in blankets, Lauren leaning her head against Amy´s shoulder. The lamp above them, being the only light source besides the stars, was flickering and Amy was pondering about how surreal this all was.

“We´re going to get burned at the stake,” she eventually let out and Lauren glanced up at her, knowing too well what Amy was referring to.

“Well, we don´t exactly have to step up and announce it at the next Homecoming Gathering,” Lauren teased and Amy bumped her shoulder against the other girl´s.

“Oh shut up,” she laughed, glancing over at Lauren.

“Never, and you wouldn´t want it any other way,” the Blonde replied with a chuckle and Amy found that, for once, she had to admit that Lauren was right, and that it didn´t bother her at all.


End file.
